A Night Out
by superlc529
Summary: This story takes place after Abyss but before Bride so it is a little AU. Lois, Clark, Jimmy, and Chloe go out for a night on the town and an adventure begins that leads to more than one revelation...
1. Prologue

A/N: I don't own Smallville. The idea for this story has been rolling around in my head for a few months now and I decided to finally put it down on paper. It takes place after "Abyss" but before "Bride" and is AU. This is my first story with Smallville that has _no_ time travel in it… can you believe it? I'm venturing out into new territory! Please reply, I really love to hear what you guys think. CLOIS FOREVER!!!! :)

A Night Out

**Prologue**

"Pleaaassseee," Chloe dragged out rocking back and forth from heel to toe, in front of her best friend and cousin.

"Chloe, this is one of your _last_ nights as a single woman. Why would you want to spend it with _us_?," Lois asked incredulously.

"_We_ want to spend it with you two," Jimmy clarified. The four of them were in the _Daily Planet_ with no one else around. Chloe was sitting on the edge of Clark's desk with her fiancé at her side. Lois was standing next to Clark who was sitting in his swivel chair looking up at everyone.

"We're not that exciting to hang out with right now, guys. We have to finish up a deadline," Clark said, agreeing with Lois. He had no idea why they were so eager to hang out with them on one of their last nights of being single.

"Speak for yourself, Smallville. I happened to have finished _my_ story," Lois clarified and bragged.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean that you have all of your spelling errors fixed. I bet you your article has _more_ red lines in it than in someone's bloodstream," Clark teased.

"_For_ your information, Smallville, I used spell check after every underlined word so now it's perfect," Lois countered and turned back to the couple, "So shouldn't you two be doing something with each other right now instead of bugging us?"

"We just wanted to spend a night out with our best friends: the maid of honor and the best man slash escort," Chloe explained with pep in her voice. Lois and Clark looked to each other like they were ready to comply, dismissing the idea that they were up to something, that is until Jimmy finished Chloe's reasoning.

"It could be like a double-date," Jimmy offered.

"That would require us being a _couple_, which we clearly _aren't_," Lois retorted pointing her thumb back and forth between herself and Clark.

_"You __**could**__ be if you two weren't so damn stubborn," Chloe thought and then continued out loud,_ "Ignore what Jimmy said, it _wouldn't_ be a double-date. It'll just be four friends hanging out together having a night out on the town; and two of those said friends just happen to be getting married, alright?"

"Sounds good to me… I just finished my article," Clark said leaning back in his chair.

"Better spell check it, Smallville," Lois teased.

"I don't really need to, Lois. I happened to be the spelling-bee champ of Smallville Elementary," Clark gloated putting his hands behind his head, leaning back in his chair, and smiling.

"That's something I wouldn't go around telling people, Smallville. They'll think of you more of a geek than you already are," Lois retorted knocking his arms off of his head which caused him to smile even wider. Jimmy and Chloe looked at each other with facial expressions that said, '_How many more freaking signs do they need_?'

Walking to the elevator, Jimmy decided to strike up conversation after the silence of Lois' last comment, "So what do you guys want to do?"

"Shouldn't we be asking you guys that question, after all you two are getting married next week," Clark said pushing the button for the main floor. As he was talking he helped Lois on with her jacket. It was so natural that neither one of them noticed that Clark's hands remained on Lois' shoulders longer than necessary.

"How about a movie?," Chloe suggested. "It's a nice enough night to walk. What do you say?"

"Sounds good to me… I can steal Smallville's popcorn," Lois said with a smile, being the first one off the elevator.

"Who says I'm even buying any popcorn?," Clark said folding his arms, continuing to walk. Lois was walking backwards facing him.

"Because you always do, and I always take it… just like your coffee," Lois said with a smirk and turned around exiting the building.

"Who are you guys kidding? You _share_ the popcorn. Clark puts it in the middle of you two and you both eat out of it," Chloe said as the quartet started to walk, they were going at a pretty fast pace.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you two ever reached for the same kernel," Jimmy teased, thinking of _Lady and the Tramp_ and the spaghetti scene.

"Very funny, Olsen," Lois replied, not amused at all. In fact, Lois and Clark had quite frequently reached for the same kernel – more than either would care to admit.

The quartet fell into a comfortable silence walking down the streets of Metropolis. They were moving pretty fast, making good time. Jimmy and Chloe were holding hands and Lois and Clark were unconsciously moving their hands in unison, brushing the backs of them against each other every so often. Those two were living in denial.

Passing an alleyway, a gun came into view followed by a gruff, "Hey you four! Get back here! Come on, come on!"

Clark and Jimmy immediately went into protective mode over their girls. Jimmy stepped in front of Chloe edging their way into the alley, Chloe's hand on Jimmy's shoulder wide-eyed. Clark of course was even more protective over Lois, she was holding her own behind him, but inside she was grateful for Clark's protectiveness.

"Give me your purses," the man ordered, holding the four of them at gunpoint. He was wearing rag-tag clothes, finger steady on the trigger. Chloe immediately complied and backed up against the wall with Jimmy. Lois wasn't as complying, she was now standing next to Clark, whose eyes never left her. She took her purse and swung it out to the crook as it hit the ground.

"Nice try, sweetie," the crook said kneeling down, "But I don't like playing games." Lois tried to kick the gun out of his hand as he was kneeling down. It was a futile attempt, however as a shot rang out.

"Lois!!!!," Clark yelled. A moment passed and she stared wide-eyed at what had just occurred, watching the blood spool out in a growing circle from its target. The crook took off in the other direction, purses forgotten on the ground. After seeing what he just did, he continued to run with no remorse on his face, in fact a small smile could be seen creeping in on his features.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The blood continued to spread, but Lois wasn't looking at herself but at… _Clark_. He jumped in front of the bullet, of course thinking that it wouldn't pierce his skin, not even thinking of his secret. All that mattered was saving Lois. He didn't notice that the barrel of the gun had a green hue to it. The crook was using kryptonite bullets. Not that if he had known, he wouldn't jump in front of the bullet to save Lois; he would do it again in a heartbeat, if it meant Lois' safety. Clark looked down at the hole in his ribcage and back up at Lois before collapsing to the ground.

"Clark!," Lois yelled, dropping to the ground to an unconscious Clark. She started to get teary-eyed, "Hang in there, you're gonna be just fine. You didn't have to do that, Clark. Don't just stand there! Dial 9-1-1!!"

Jimmy took out his cell phone and started to dial when an arrow hit it. Looking up, he saw the Green Arrow descending in front of them.

"What the hell did you do that for?!," Chloe yelled. Lois was still on the ground, Clark's head in her lap, petting his forehead as if that would make him better.

"He can't go to a hospital," Oliver said, his voice-modifier on.

"Where were you a minute ago?!," Lois asked, tears welling up in her eyes, "Chloe! Call an ambulance, now!" She was completely ignoring Oliver, in disbelief that he would try to stop Clark from getting the medical attention he needed.

Chloe took out her cell phone but once again Oliver stopped her from doing so, by closing it with his glove-clad hand, "I _told_ you, he can't go to a hospital. We have to get the bullet out ourselves… we're running out of time. Help me get him up."

"Why won't you let us call an ambulance?! Do you want him to die?!," Lois yelled hysterically at her ex-boyfriend. It was getting hard for her to see with the tears in her eyes as she started to lift Clark up. Jimmy jumped in to help, and put his arm around his shoulder as Lois did the same with his other one. They started walking with Clark in the middle, following Oliver. Clark's head hung down but he wasn't registering anything that was happening; Chloe was trailing behind as well.

"Where are we going?!," Jimmy asked, almost as if he was giving an order, rather than asking a question. He knew Green Arrow was a hero, but why wouldn't he let them get him to a hospital when he clearly needed it.

"My apartment," Oliver said. He didn't care if his identity was revealed, Clark needed his help. Jimmy was trustworthy enough anyway, after all he was marrying Chloe and he's one of Clark's friends – plus Lois already knew.

"Your apartment?," Chloe asked. Because Jor-El had erased her memories of Clark's special abilities, he also inadvertently erased anything that had to do with any of the other superheroes. Oliver was half tempted to turn around and look at Chloe like she was crazy, acting like she didn't know who he was under these circumstances. They had been walking awhile before getting mugged and were close enough to Oliver's apartment, so they didn't have to carry Clark far.

_"He's bleeding pretty badly. I gotta get that kryptonite bullet out of there as fast as I can. There's no telling how far the poison has spread… Sorry, Boy Scout but it looks like your secret is going to have to come out," Oliver thought looking back at his wounded friend. He was growing paler by the second, the kryptonite was attacking his system. His head lolled over to the side, now resting on Lois' shoulder._

Lois wasn't faring very well with trying to keep her tears under control, _"One minute we're teasing each other about our articles and popcorn and the **next**… sigh, you better not die on me, Smallville. **Why'd** you have to be so **stupid** as to jump in front of a **bullet** for **me**?," Lois thought as they ascended in Oliver's elevator. The image of a wounded Clark would be branded in her mind forever._

"This is _Oliver's_ apartment… _you're_ Green Arrow?," Chloe asked shocked as they entered the apartment and laid Clark down on his couch.

"Chloe? What's the matter with you? You already know that," Oliver said taking off his hood, glasses, and turned off his voice-modifier. Jimmy looked shocked, but there was no time for that now. They had to get the kryptonite bullet out of Clark's ribcage, the poison was spreading faster than Oliver liked.

"What?," Chloe asked, "How could I forget something like that."

"I hate to interrupt, but since Oliver won't let us take Clark to the emergency room for _whatever_ reason, we're wasting time! If you want to play _doctor_, Oliver, I suggest you do it _now_!," Lois ordered ripping Clark's bloodied shirt open as she said 'now', revealing his gunshot wound. Sickening green lines were spreading out from the wound. She maneuvered Clark so his head was in her lap, sitting behind him. Lois winced at the sight, trying not to imagine how much pain her Smallville must be in at the moment.

"Lois," Clark muttered, in a weak voice, which caused everyone to turn to him.

"Clark! We're gonna try to get the bullet out. You're gonna be okay, Clark. Oliver won't let us take you to the hospital," Lois explained.

"_Lois_," Clark said again, his chest now heaving, his eyes squeezed shut from the pain of the kryptonite in his system. Nobody called out on the fact that in Clark's delirium, he was only calling out for Lois.

"Don't worry, Clark, we're gonna get that bullet out of you, and you'll be back to yourself as soon as possible," Oliver assured his best friend, Clark rolled his head back in Lois' lap again. Lois sniffed, trying to keep her tears at bay, but it was to no avail. Her eyes never left Clark's face. Oliver started to give orders. "Chloe, grab that arrow over there and Jimmy get those pliers!," Oliver ordered. They immediately jumped into action, while Lois was petting Clark's hair down, and moving his sweat-soaked hair from off his forehead.

"What are you doing, Oliver?," Lois questioned, wincing as she saw him start to dig the arrow into his wound. If Clark wasn't unconscious, he most certainly would be yelling out in agony.

"This arrow is heated, so it's sterile. I got to try to widen the wound so I can grab the bullet with the needle-point pliers," Oliver explained as he worked on widening the wound.

"Oh my, God, he's stopped breathing!," Lois remarked hysterically, putting her hand to her mouth. Chloe and Jimmy looked on in worry at that as Oliver continued to dig into the wound.

"Come on," Oliver said putting the arrow down, and grabbing the pliers.

"Do you have it?," Jimmy asked as Oliver began digging for the bullet.

"It's in there _really_ deep," Oliver said worried, wincing at the pain that Clark was feeling, "You're not gonna die on me, Clark. Hang in there."

"Smallville… you're _strong_, come on honey, fight it," Lois said, the tears threatening to fall once again. Everyone was so intent on watching Oliver, that no one realized Lois just called Clark, "Honey"

"Do you have it, Oliver?," Chloe asked him again. The not knowing was killing everyone, no pun intended. Instead of a reply, they were answered with Oliver slowly lifting the green bullet out of the wound. It was a much bigger bullet than what Clark had been shot with when Van tried to kill him in his junior year of high school. He studied it for a second, in disbelief that somebody had made a bullet out of kryptonite.

"Is that… _meteor-rock_?," Lois asked in disbelief. Her hands were on either side of Clark's face, giving him comfort. Oliver didn't even answer, he just tossed it clear across his apartment.

"_Now_ can we call an ambulance, _Dr._ Oliver?," Chloe asked sarcastically, getting angrier with Ollie, thinking he just wanted to play hero for Clark.

Completely ignoring Chloe, Oliver muttered loud enough for everyone to hear, eyes concentrating on Clark, "Come on, Clark. It's gone… _heal_!"

The trio who were still in the dark about Clark's uniqueness looked at each other, thinking Oliver was losing it. Lois' tears were now drying, but her cheeks were still wet from the fallen tears, eyes still red. She dabbed her finger under her eyes and then subconsciously continued to pet Clark's hair. Her gaze turned back to Clark's neutral face, he was still pale. She was praying to God, that by listening to Oliver, she didn't cause Clark's death or she'd never live with herself.

Chloe couldn't take it anymore and determinedly whipped out her phone, but Jimmy lowered her hand that held the phone. He pointed to Clark's wound, "Oh my, God… look."

What was initially thought of as lead poisoning, but Oliver new was kryptonite poisoning, began to draw back to the hole. The bullet hole closed up, leaving unscathed, smooth skin, albeit some sweat still lingered from the effects of the kryptonite. There was no evidence that Clark Kent had been shot.

"Oh thank you, Lord," Oliver sighed in relief, running his hand over his face in a contented sigh. He was now completely sitting on the floor next to Lois and Clark on the couch, giving his knees a rest. There was no way that he would watch Clark die again. Now he knew that it was only a matter of time before Clark would wake up, after his body healed from the kryptonite exposure in his blood stream. Oliver looked up to meet three shocked expressions. He was shocked to see _Chloe_ shocked. She knew about Clark's powers and origins, so it made no sense for _her_ to be surprised.

"Clark's…," Lois started and gulped, "His wound disappeared." She was stating the obvious, but she still couldn't believe what she saw. She didn't want to say 'meteor-infected' because she wasn't even sure if what she saw _really_ happened.

"While Clark continues to heal, would any of you care to explain to me what happened in the alley?," Oliver asked. He knew it wasn't his place to reveal Clark's secret, so he figured that it would only be fitting to find out what happened in the first place. One thing he still didn't understand, was where a regular, every-day crook got a hold of kryptonite bullets. _"Maybe Lex had something to do with this," Oliver thought._

"Uh, we were just having a night out on the town… walking to the movie theater when some guy cornered us and held us at gun point," Chloe started, her eyes never leaving where Clark's wound mysteriously vanished.

"He didn't seem like he was out to kill any of you did he?," Oliver asked. He figured if the crook had kryptonite bullets, then maybe he had an agenda or a personal vendetta against Clark… he wouldn't be the first one.

"No… uh, Oliver… can Clark heal?," Chloe asked looking to the leather-clad hero for answers.

"Chloe? What is _wrong_ with you? You and I both know about Clark," Oliver asked confused, furrowing his eyebrows, wondering why in the world Chloe continued to what he thought was pretending she didn't know anything about Clark's other-worldly status.

"She's had memory loss recently. Maybe she didn't recover whatever she knew about you and Clark," Jimmy offered. He was still in shock at seeing the gunshot wound seal up on its own, so he too continued to stare at Clark's non-existent wound.

"How was he able to heal? Is he… meteor infected?," Lois asked patting Clark's hair down. He was starting to gain some color back in his face.

"It's not my place to tell you guys anything," Oliver replied, standing up.

"But _you_ obviously knew… that's why you wouldn't let me call an ambulance. You didn't want the hospital to see him heal like that," Jimmy said understanding.

"Exactly… sorry about your cell, I'll buy you a new one, I promise," Oliver said and smiled apologetically, referring to Jimmy's destroyed phone that now had an arrow head lodged in it in the alley.

"Smallville… you could've told me. I'd understand," Lois whispered brushing his hair off of his forehead again, "I'm glad you were there, Ollie… we wouldn't have known to get it out ourselves for his own safety."

"Of course, Lois… I never want to see him end up being studied under a microscope or be dissected like a frog," Oliver replied. Of course, he was the only conscious one in the room who knew why he'd be studied – being an alien and all.

"Lois?," Clark muttered again, grabbing her hand with his, taking her hand off of his forehead. This time however, he was coming to.

"I'm right here, Smallville," Lois said, a small smile of relief appearing on her face, as he opened his eyes looking up at the fiery brunette, "Welcome back." Clark slowly sat up off of Lois' lap, with Lois placing her hand on his back, helping him sit up.

"Why do I feel so woozy?," Clark asked now sitting up fully next to Lois. "Last thing I remember is being in the alley… and the guy…"

"You were _shot_, Clark… you jumped in front of the bullet, to protect me," Lois explained, putting her hand on his bicep. His shirt was still open and he looked down to see the blood stain, but of course no wound. Realization dawned on him that Lois had seen him heal, and there was no excuse to get out of telling the truth on this one.

"I got the bullet out of you," Oliver said, his arms folded. Clark looked up at the new voice, taking in his surroundings. He didn't realize that there was anybody else in the room but him and Lois. Turning his head he saw Jimmy and Chloe.

"Where is it?," Clark managed, his voice still a little hoarse from being weak. He wasn't back to full power quite yet.

"I threw it across the room. Don't worry, I'll get rid of it for good later. But right now you owe everyone and explanation, Clark," Oliver replied.

"He doesn't need to explain anything right now, Ollie. He's still healing. Besides, the important thing is that he's fine now," Lois said. She was now sitting directly next to Clark, their sides touching, one hand remained on his arm, and the other rested on the small of his back. Clark looked to his side, amazed that she had just witnessed him do something that was physically impossible for a human, and yet she wasn't harping on details. Lois Lane is truly one of a kind, and it made him love her even more.

"Thank you, Oliver," Clark said and he simply replied with a nod of his head.

"No problem, Clark… I wouldn't want to see you wind up in a zoo," Ollie teased, his arms folded and shrugged one shoulder.

"A _zoo_?," Clark asked with a small laugh, "I haven't heard that one before."

"Yeah, well I try to keep them fresh," Oliver teased back with a smile, happy to see Clark amongst the well again.

"I would expect nothing less than something '_fresh_' from a Green Bean," Clark joked. His voice had returned to normal, as he was getting a little stronger. He just needed some sunlight and he'd be as good as new.

"CK?," Jimmy started and Clark turned his head to give the cub-photographer his full attention, "Are you feeling okay?"

"Well since I was just shot, I'd say I was never better," Clark replied with a small smile, shifting in his seat. Lois continued to look Clark up and down, like she was studying him, soaking in every detail.

After Lois' comment about Clark not having to explain anything right away, everyone was hesitant to ask, so they sat in silence for a few minutes. The silence was broken when four chattering voices could be heard coming up Oliver's elevator.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"We're here, Oliver. Let's get down to business," Bart said making his noisy entrance so he knew he had arrived.

_"Crap, with all the craziness with Clark, I forgot I scheduled a League meeting tonight," Oliver thought as he saw Dinah, AC, and Victor coming up from behind Bart._

"Hey Stretch, what are you doing here?," Bart started and then noticed the other presences in the room, and the fact that Oliver had his hood down with someone who shouldn't know his secret identity present.

"We kinda had a situation," Oliver started when the rest of the league noticed Clark's bare chest and blood stain on his shirt.

"What happened, Kent?," Victor asked pointing to the blood stain. The League walked closer to Clark and Lois so now everyone was standing around them. Chloe and Jimmy were next to Oliver, Dinah next to him, followed by AC, Victor, and Bart. Everyone was standing around Lois and Clark as if they were in a fishbowl.

"He was shot," Chloe explained while Clark had his mouth open to answer.

"How could _you_ have gotten shot?," Dinah asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

Lois furrowed her eyebrows at that emphasis, _"If Clark can only heal than why is she surprised he got shot?… Maybe he's bulletproof or something? Then how could **that** bullet pierce his skin? Now I regret saying I didn't want an explanation, I **desperately** need one now," Lois thought, putting her hand to her forehead._

"Was it this?," Bart asked. While everyone was discussing what happened to Clark, Bart sped over to what he thought was just a green bullet, not putting two and two together that it was kryptonite.

"Bart, are you insane? Get that thing out of here!!," Oliver yelled as it started to glow from being so close to the Kryptonian.

"No problemo… it will be at the bottom of the Atlantic in no time flat," Bart answered and super-sped away to throw away the kryptonite bullet, only to return not even two seconds later.

"H-How'd you do that?," Jimmy asked when he saw Bart do his thing.

"I'm guessing not everyone in this room knew about us… Thanks, Oliver," Bart said when he realized what he just did. He acted on impulse, just like his codename.

"You didn't ask," Oliver retorted, shrugging his shoulder.

"Don't you think we should get this meeting underway and then we can address what happened to Clark afterwards?," AC suggested.

"Actually, tonight was just supposed to be an update-me-type meeting… but in light of certain events, I think we have a case," Oliver said turning to his team.

Oliver started to open his mouth again to talk but was interrupted by Lois, "Hey, I know we don't have a _costume_ or anything, so we don't get a say… but don't you think it would be a good idea if you brought us up to speed on just _what_ the hell is going on?!"

"Later, Lois… First things first, I want to know if that man was familiar to you, Clark," Oliver said. Figuring that now that Clark was conscious, he may get some answers out of him.

"I never saw him before in my life," Clark answered. "But I really think I should explain everything to Lois."

"What about us, CK?," Jimmy asked. Clearly, Clark's mind was only on one Lois Lane, he almost forgot about Jimmy and Chloe standing behind him.

"Yeah… you too," Clark answered with a nod, looking back at them.

"Go on out to the balcony, Clark… some air might do you good. I still think something's fishy about this guy that almost killed you. If you need me, I'll be in here with the rest of the team bouncing ideas," Oliver replied and nodded his head out to the balcony.

Instead of replying, Clark simply got up, but slowly, he still wasn't completely healed. He was stronger than the last time he was shot with a kryptonite bullet, but this time the bullet was larger and inside him longer, the kryptonite poisoning was able to spread further. It was going to take him a little longer to fully heal. Noticing Clark wobbling getting up, Lois didn't hesitate to help steady him, and she helped lead him outside with Chloe and Jimmy once again trailing behind them. Now outside, he was feeling a little better, but since it was late at night, there was no sunlight to help him, he'd be back to full power in the morning. Clark leaned against the railing, all eyes on him.

"Clark… you know we understand. Plenty of people have been meteor-infected, it's not really a big deal," Chloe started.

"Real subtle, Chlo," Lois retorted. She was already sticking up for Clark even without knowing his real secret. Chloe simply shrugged apologetically, Lois decided to rephrase it by trying to bring in some light-hearted humor, "So what did Ms. Personality mean in there, when she was surprised that you were _actually_ shot? Was the bullet not supposed to hit you? Are you bulletproof or something?"

"Yeah… but I can _honestly_ tell you that I _wasn't_ infected by the meteor-rocks, Lois," Clark said shaking his head. There really was no easy way to tell someone you're in love with that you're an alien from another planet, even when it's unclear if she even loves you back.

"Then… how?," Lois started, unsure how to finish her question.

"How could I be bulletproof if I'm not a meteor-freak? Or how did that bullet hit me?," Clark asked. He tried using a lighter tone, to try and ease the tension, but the attempt was fruitless.

"Clark… you can tell me," Lois said, placing her hand on his chest, right above his heart. Once again it was like Lois and Clark forgot about Jimmy and Chloe. Figuring they should let the in-denial couple have this moment, they decided to just find out the truth by listening to their one-sided conversation, instead of interrupting such a loving moment between the two.

"I-I'm not exactly from Smallville," Clark started.

"So you came to Smallville when you were little?," Lois asked, cocking her head to the side, eyebrows furrowed. She really didn't understand his confession.

"I came to Smallville during the first meteor shower…," Clark started but was interrupted by Chloe.

"So you were infected then?," Chloe asked, butting in as per usual.

Clark turned his head, deciding he had to acknowledge Chloe and Jimmy too, after all they were going to learn his secret, "The meteor-rocks didn't make me who I am, Chloe." He turned his attention back to Lois. Jimmy pulled on Chloe's arm and just nodded his head to Lois and Clark, silently telling her with his eyes that they should let Lois and Clark have this moment, and they'll just find out the truth by listening – _no_ more interrupting.

"So if you're not from Smallville, then where are you from?," Lois asked. Wordlessly, Clark simply looked up at the stars. "Are you trying to tell me that _you_… _Clark Kent_, All-American Farmboy, that you're an…" She couldn't bring herself to say the word.

"Alien? Yeah, but I prefer to be called an intergalactic traveler. It sounds better than alien or extra-terrestrial, don't you think?," Clark replied, trying to make it sound like a joke. He was getting more strength, simply from being outside… or maybe it was finally telling Lois his secret that gave him a boost of strength and self-confidence.

"You can't be an alien, Smallville… you're too human," Lois said, shaking her head. Seeing Clark about to object she continued, "_No_, Smallville. I'm not talking about your DNA… you're the most caring person I've ever met. You care about the people around you more than yourself. You jumped in front of _bullet_ for me. Granted, you probably weren't thinking that it would hit you… but it could've exposed your secret, and yet you _still_ did it to protect me. Honestly if more humans were like you, Clark, this planet would be a much better place." She was standing a breath away from him now, her hand cupping his cheek. A small curl fell on his forehead, looking down at Lois.

Hesitantly, almost as if he was unsure of himself while giving her tender eyes, his gaze alternated between her eyes and her lips, Clark leaned down initiating a kiss. Lois didn't think twice about returning it. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers running through the back of his jet-black locks. After what seemed like forever to the two, but really was only a few seconds, they pulled apart – breathless, Lois smiled up at Clark, her arms still around his neck, "You're still my Smallville… and no difference in DNA will _ever_ change that."

"Aww," Chloe sighed. It was then that Lois and Clark remembered that they weren't alone on the balcony. Jimmy was just smirking and smiling, with a facial expression that said, '_Told you guys, you had chemistry_'. They even had more of an audience too, Oliver was done conversing with the League and went to step out onto the balcony to see if they were coming back in, and they were met with the sight of Lois and Clark making out. AC and Oliver had smiles on their faces, and Victor, Bart, and Dinah simply smirked.

"You guys come up with anything?," Clark asked, his voice still a little husky. He licked his lips and tried to look as professional as he could with Lois still lingering around his neck.

Oliver gave him a knowing smile, let out a small laugh, but took pity on him and got to the matter at hand, "Not really… AC and I were thinking that maybe Lex had something to do with it, or maybe Tess. That mugger could've been sent to kill you, how else would a run-of-the-mill criminal have those kinds of bullets?"

"Why could that bullet hurt you, CK? You never got around to telling us that," Jimmy asked.

"It was made out of meteor-rock which is actually radioactive fragments of my home planet, Krypton," Clark explained.

"So being from this planet Krypton just makes you bulletproof?," Chloe asked.

"I can do a lot more than that," Clark replied without elaborating.

"We can get to the technicalities of Kent's superpowers later. Right now we need to focus on finding this guy, maybe if you can give us a description, we can run it through a computer to see if there's any match with police records," Victor suggested.

"Good idea," Clark said determinedly walking back into the apartment, holding Lois' hand. Lifting the weight of telling Lois his secret and showing her how he actually felt seemed to give him a boost in his strength. Chloe, Jimmy, and the rest of the League exchanged looks, everybody knew it was bound to happen sooner or later.

"Start describing, Amigo," Bart declared, fingers poised above the keyboard of Oliver's computer.

"Uhhh, he was probably about five foot eleven or so with dirty blonde hair and gray sinister eyes," Clark described, thinking back. Bart began typing as Clark described.

"Congrats, dude, you just described pretty much every crook in Metropolis," AC said sarcastically looking over Bart's shoulder.

"We need more specifics… like maybe a _picture_," Dinah suggested.

"_Sorry_, but I think we were a little preoccupied to be taking headshots of the guy who shot Clark," Lois replied sarcastically. Dinah was still not one of Lois' favorite people, from tying her up and knocking her out a year prior.

"Maybe one of the street cameras got a snapshot of his face," Victor replied, coming up with an idea.

"Good idea, hack into the system and see if there's any guy running out of an alley near this apartment around 9:50pm," Oliver ordered. Bart handed a cord and plug connected to the computer to Victor, who plugged it into his arm.

Victor's left eye turned red, fluttered, and he said, "Got it"

"Good bring it up so they can verify it and then we can cross reference the picture with police records," Oliver said bringing down the computer screen so everyone could see it. The League, Lois, Jimmy, Chloe, and Clark came up behind Oliver staring at the screen. Victor connected his arm and the plug to the monitor so they could see the image that he saw. The picture they were met with was of the mugger running out of the alley where he had just shot Clark.

Pointing, Clark said, "That's him… can you zoom in?," Victor fluttered his eyes again, doing as Clark instructed.

"Good… now cross-reference him with police records," Oliver commanded. Once again, Victor did as he was told. Hundreds of pictures flashed across the screen until it slowed down to a couple criminals. Finally it stopped on one. Everyone in the room memorized the face.

"Looks like we're dealing with… Johnny Corben," Clark stated, walking closer to the screen, his arms folded across his chest.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"How did this guy get a hold of kryptonite bullets?," Bart asked.

"What's kryptonite?," Jimmy asked.

"Clearly, Clark didn't tell you guys everything yet," AC noticed.

"I was getting to that, AC. I thought the more important part was the fact that I wasn't born on this planet," Clark quipped back.

"Cool down, Amigo… he's only teasing, no need to make a fried fish stick," Bart joked.

"Don't the fish jokes _ever_ get old with you?," AC asked annoyed, rolling his eyes and arms folded. Bart simply shook his head with a big grin on his face.

"I think we may have a bigger problem, boys," Dinah observed, "Look, it looks like there's some type of metal under his shirt."

"Maybe I'm not the only cyborg out there," Victor said folding his arms, having taken the plug out of his arm.

"You're a cyborg?," Chloe asked turning to the former quarterback.

"Yeah," Victor replied with a shrug of the shoulder, wondering why she was even asking him. From what he knew, she knew about all of them, all he was met with was a small, "Cool" from Chloe.

"We'll get some more information on this guy," Oliver said. "Why don't you guys head home and we'll contact you first thing in the morning with an update."

"Good idea," Jimmy replied with a stretch, "I think we've had enough excitement tonight to last us a lifetime."

"Clark can fill us in on whatever this kryptonite is and whatever else we need to know," Chloe stated, "Can we come here tomorrow or will it be official '_league_' business?"

"Before you answer that Ollie, just know that _I'm_ coming regardless… I want to see this son of a bitch behind bars for what he did to Clark," Lois said pointing to the freeze frame of one Johnny Corben.

"I _was_ going to say that of course you guys can come here tomorrow. You're just as much involved in this as any of us… I have a funny feeling that this guy is connected to Lex somehow," Oliver replied, his arms still folded across his chest.

"How could he be in league with Lex? Isn't he MIA?," Chloe asked.

"Yeah… but knowing Luthor Junior, that wouldn't stop him," Victor answered. "Go on, home you guys, get some rest. We'll handle things tonight and you can come back first thing in the morning for a full briefing."

"Yeah, except I don't think I'll be running home tonight… Lois? Could I catch a ride with you?," Clark asked.

"Uh, yeah… of course," Lois nodded.

"How about we meet up at the farm tomorrow morning before coming back here?," Chloe suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Clark replied.

"Take it easy, Stretch," Bart said as Clark, Lois, Jimmy, and Chloe entered the elevator.

"CK? What did you mean by '_running_' home?," Jimmy asked once they were back on the streets. Since Lois ripped the buttons off of his shirt when they had to get to the bullet, Clark's shirt remained open. Luckily it was late at night, well early morning really, and they were the only ones out on the street.

"I… uh can run really fast," Clark replied, he knew that once he said that, Jimmy would probably put the facts together and once again figure out that he's the Red-Blue Blur. But Jimmy must've been tired or he just didn't want to call him on it because he simply nodded.

"Maybe we should've asked Oliver to come with us… you know so we have some protection against getting mugged again," Chloe said, she looked cautious as they continued to walk back to the _Planet_.

"Get real, Chloe. The odds of getting mugged twice in one night are minimal, even in Metropolis. We don't live in _Gotham_," Lois replied. Chloe still looked hesitant, fortunately they made it back to the _Daily Planet_ unscathed. Jimmy and Chloe gave tired goodbyes as they headed to Chloe's VW and Lois and Clark headed over to Lois' silver jeep.

"Thanks for watching over me, Lois," Clark said as she started the engine.

"No problem, Smallville. I'll always be there for you… one save at a time," Lois replied, hinting at an old conversation they once had in his loft, "I never want to see you hurt again, that image of you lying there will be branded in my mind forever."

"I'm sorry, Lois," Clark apologized out of habit.

"Don't be sorry, Clark. It clearly wasn't your fault that this maniac shot you. You were doing what you do best, protecting me… as annoying as it can be sometimes," Lois replied, teasing a little to ease the tension.

"So… I'm guessing you want to know what this kryptonite business is?," Clark asked turning his head, as Lois looked straight ahead at the road in front of her.

"Uh, sure… it might be helpful," Lois replied, eyes on the road after a quick glance in Clark's direction.

"First of all there are different colors of kryptonite but the one we need to worry about is in my opinion, the worst one," Clark started.

Lois looked over at him again waiting for him to continue, "What color is that?"

"Green… it weakens me and if I'm exposed to it long enough it can kill me. That bullet could pierce my skin because it was made out of the green kryptonite. It was poisoning me," Clark explained.

"We're just going to have to keep it away from you then… so when Ollie took it out of you, you healed, why?," Lois asked.

"Yeah as soon as Oliver took the bullet out of me and threw it away, it couldn't affect me anymore… so my body healed," Clark explained. He wasn't really sure how to explain it, but he clearly got the point across.

"So healing and running fast? Is that all you can do?," Lois asked.

"The only time I ever really '_heal_' is after I get hurt from being around kryptonite. And yeah, I can do a lot more than just run real fast," Clark replied, leaning his head against the window, his eyes still on Lois.

"Something tells me that that's gonna be a long explanation so I think I'll wait until you're feeling better… after hearing where you come from, I have a feeling what you can do won't be a very big surprise," Lois replied.

"Thank you, Lois," Clark replied, thanking her once again. It seemed like he couldn't possibly thank her enough for all that she did for him, being his support system when he was at his weakest. Lois simply nodded and drove on, Clark ended up falling asleep and she didn't mind. Nearly dying took a lot out of him, at least he didn't fall asleep while she was talking to him.

"Smallville," Lois whispered, gently nudging him, he groaned out as a response which made Lois smile a little. Pushing him awake she said, "Smallville! Wake up, we're home."

"Huh? Oh," Clark said getting up, "You know, Lois… it's really late, why don't you just stay here for the night? We're meeting here later anyway."

Lois hesitated at first but then nodded in reply, took off her seatbelt, and got out of the car followed by Clark.

"You probably still have some clothes you left here that you can sleep in, in my old closet," Clark suggested walking through the kitchen door.

"I'll manage, Smallville. Thanks," Lois replied. Clark simply nodded and went upstairs, her gaze following him.

After he was up there for a minute, she ascended the stairs. Knowing that Clark was currently residing in his parents' old room, she figured she could take her old room back for the night. She opened the closet and sure enough there were some of her clothes in there that she had left behind. Ignoring her shirts, she reached for familiar red and gold flannel. She pressed it to her nose, inhaling, it still smelled like Clark – a hint of his aftershave and the smell of the farm, it was uniquely _Clark_. She started to tear up again, hating herself for being weak, all the while thinking about how she almost lost him. She quickly changed into Clark's old shirt, she was pretty sure he left it in there on purpose for her to find.

Looking at the clothes she wore that day, she noticed the blood stains – _Clark's_ blood, _"Mental Note: Burn these clothes later," she thought._ She never wanted to be reminded of the horrible ordeal they went through tonight ever again. After changing into his, although she'd never admit it, comfortable flannel, she crawled into Clark's old bed and closed her eyes. She spent about twenty minutes tossing and turning, she couldn't find a comfortable spot. Having a gut feeling for why she couldn't fall asleep, she kicked the covers off and slowly got out of bed making her way to Clark.

She peeked through the door and saw him laying peacefully, eyes closed, probably already asleep. She noticed something red behind his head, clutched in his right hand. Lois smiled a little, and thought, _"Who would've thought he was **so** sentimental."_ He was sleeping with the red blanket she wrapped him in the first night they met.

Figuring he needed the rest, she started to close the door but was stopped by Clark, "Lois, you can come in, I'm not sleeping."

"I figured you'd be sleeping like a baby by now, Smallville. You sure slept like one in the car," Lois said entering the room. She tried to maintain their sarcastic banter, but inside she knew that their relationship had shifted – for the better.

"I couldn't sleep… knowing that _you_ couldn't sleep," Clark replied sitting up. He was shirtless, only wearing his striped-blue pajama bottoms, the strings untied.

"How could you possibly have known I wasn't sleeping?," Lois asked, making her way into the bedroom, folding her arms. She sat on the edge of the bed, but she was still in close proximity with him. Taking note of what she was wearing he gave her a small smirk that morphed into a genuine smile. _"I knew he left it there on purpose," she thought when she noticed he noticed what she was wearing._

"I was tuned into your heartbeat to try to lull me to sleep… in fact _lately_, that's what usually helps me sleep at night anyway," Clark admitted with a shy smile and shrug of the shoulder.

"What do you mean you were _tuned_ into my heartbeat? How could you possibly hear it that far away?... _Wait_, super-hearing must be another one of your abilities, right?," Lois replied, figuring it out. Clark just nodded with a small smile, "But why _my_ heartbeat?"

"Yours is the only one I want to hear, it's what calms me," Clark replied truthfully, eyes dancing with emotion. Lois was staring into them now, getting lost in their vacancy.

"That's sweet, Clark and _yet_ somehow very creepy," Lois teased cocking her head to the side, causing him to laugh. Turning more serious, she continued, "I was really scared tonight, Clark."

Knowing how much it takes and means for _Lois Lane_ to admit to being scared, Clark motioned for her to embrace him in a hug, which she readily did. He wrapped his arms around her, a perfect fit he noted, as she did the same. His chin rested on the top of her head, after giving it a chaste kiss. He heard her sniff and knew that she was starting to cry again.

"I-I seriously thought I was going to lose you, and I don't know what I would have done without you in my life," she cried into his chest.

"Shhhh, it's okay, Lo… I'm not going anywhere," he soothed a promise, rocking her back and forth. Not many people ever saw Lois like this except for a select few, and Clark was one of those people who could leap over the walls around her heart in a single bound, "Why don't you sleep here, tonight?"

"Won't that be a little awkward considering we were in a lip-lock earlier?," Lois teased, dabbing at her eyes. Clark simply smiled again and shook his head. He moved himself back under the covers, Lois moving with him. Lying back, he guided her head with him. She now laid on his chest, while he petted her hair as she was doing to him earlier. Clark closed his eyes, tuning back into Lois' heartbeat, admiring the closeness of the sound he adored the most in the world, silently praying that it would always be that close. Lois slowly closed her eyes, as she fell asleep listening to the beat of _his_ heart, assuring herself that he was still with her.

A/N: I _finally_ figured out how to make multiple chapters if you hadn't noticed ;) :) So I decided to put this story on and update it alongside DI :) I thought the honor would go to my longest story to date. So please reply/review this story! They mean the world to me!! :D

Clois Forever!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :) :)


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey Everybody! This is so cool! I've been on here for a long time now and it's really kinda sad that I _just_ figured out how to make multi-chaptered stories. *rolls eyes* But, it's better late than never huh? ;) :) Also, I've been thinking about the updating every week thing (which I've been doing on DI) and I'm still on the fence. I'm updating this now because I'm going to be starting my summer class on Monday and Sunday will probably include me getting ready for it. I don't want you guys being skipped out on an update so I'm updating now! ;D

So without further adieu, I give you guys Chapter 4 of _A Night Out_!!!! :D

**Chapter 4**

Morning crept in, the sunbeams bathing Lois and Clark's faces. Clark slowly opened his eyes, the warmth of the sun rejuvenating him. He looked down at Lois; she was still on his chest. He suddenly got an overwhelming need to wake up every day like this for the rest of their lives. A smile crept on his face, he knew he was starting to have feelings for the intrepid reporter, but he was never sure what he should do about it. After the circumstances of last night it was clear that he knew that he should act on his feelings, he was sure that she loves him as much as he loves her.

"Lo… hey Lo, wake up it's morning," Clark gently whispered against her hair. She groaned and snuggled deeper into his chest which elicited an even bigger smile from the Kryptonian, "Chloe and Jimmy will be here pretty soon. We need to head over to Oliver's."

"Give be bive bore binutes, Ballville," Lois said, eyes still closed, hugging his chest. It was muffled, considering she was talking into him, but he still was able to make it out. Moving her head, she continued, "I don't want to get up quite yet." Clark just smiled and closed his eyes again, joining Lois in the few more minutes of blissful sleep.

The next time Clark opened his eyes, he didn't see Lois laying on him and he became panicked, "Lois?! Where are you?"

"Right here, Clark," Lois said walking in the room, a towel to her hair. She was dressed in some of the clothes that she had left at the farm. At the sight of her, he immediately calmed down.

"What happened to '_five more minutes_'?," Clark asked sarcastically, getting out of the bed and began to make it.

"I _did_ sleep for five more minutes, but _you_ slept for about a half hour more," Lois replied, the towel now resting around her neck.

"_You_ took that _short_ of a shower?," Clark teased.

"Shut-up, Smallville!," Lois retorted and threw the towel at Clark which smacked him straight in the face.

Clark continued to laugh, putting the towel on the bed, and then grew more serious, "Sorry I slept so long."

"Don't worry about it, Smallville. You needed your rest… um about last night. I know that was _really_ awkward and I'm sorry about it," Lois said hesitantly and softly. If Clark hadn't had super-hearing, he might not have heard her.

"No need to apologize, Lois. I think it's clear that we have feelings for each other," Clark replied pulling a blue t-shirt over his head.

"Yeah?," Lois asked unsure of herself, she didn't want to play second-fiddle to any known pink princesses, "Are you sure?" Clark was being really bold, and that was new for him. She wanted to make sure he wasn't settling.

"Positive… but how about we wait until we get this guy Corben behind bars before we go out on actual date to talk about this," Clark answered, now putting on his jeans. Apparently, it didn't even faze him that he was getting dressed in front of Lois.

"Did you just ask me out?," Lois asked, cocking her head to the side. All she got as a reply was Clark nodding, his mega-watt smile playing on his lips.

She just blindly nodded an 'Okay', thinking, _"Huh, didn't know he had it in him."_ Realizing that she remained silent for a minute she stuttered, "I uh… I think I hear Chloe and Jimmy coming in downstairs. We better get down there." She followed Clark downstairs where Jimmy and Chloe were already chatting away.

"Good, you're awake. I was afraid you'd still be asleep considering it isn't normal for you to be up before noon," Chloe teased her cousin when she saw her coming down the stairs.

"Not funny, Chlo… if I had a choice, I wouldn't have even slept if it meant bringing this lunatic down faster," Lois replied.

"Are you feeling any better, CK?," Jimmy asked when he noticed that Clark was back to his usual-full-of-energy self.

"_Much_ better, thanks Jimmy," Clark answered walking to the fridge and pulling out the pitcher of orange juice and grabbing a clean glass, "All I needed was a little sunlight and I felt as good as new."

"What does the sunlight have to do with anything?," Chloe asked.

"The sun, the _yellow_ sun is what makes me… super," Clark explained, trying to find the right word to describe his abilities.

"So you just need to soak up some rays and you become a super-man?," Lois asked taking his orange juice glass and drinking from it. Clark just smiled at that and poured himself another glass.

"You're like a battery?," Jimmy asked, trying to think of the right way to describe him.

"Kind of… it's a little more technical than that," Clark replied sipping from his glass.

"So what was with the whole kryptonite thing?," Chloe asked, changing the subject.

"All we need to know is that we need to keep him away from the green kind because it can kill him," Lois answered interrupting Clark who had his mouth open ready for an answer.

"That's good enough for me, the sooner we get to Oliver's penthouse, the sooner we can get that _scum-bag_ behind bars where he'll rot for the rest of his life," Jimmy answered, getting up and started for the door.

"You mean where he'll _rust_ for the rest of his life…," Lois started when Jimmy looked confused, "Remember Ms. Personality noticed that there was metal under his shirt, he may be a cyborg."

"Why do you keep calling her Ms. Personality?," Chloe asked, also getting up to leave. Putting his finished glass of orange juice down, Clark started to usher everyone out the door as he put Lois' half-finished glass down too.

"She and I aren't on the best of terms for something she did to me last year," Lois replied vaguely.

"Do you want to meet at Ollie's apartment or take the same car?," Chloe asked swinging her keys around her finger.

"I was actually thinking about running Lois and I there," Clark replied shrugging his shoulders, "And then we could meet you guys there."

"It takes about three hours just to get to Metropolis from here. What would you do while you're waiting for us?," Chloe asked.

"We could probably research some more on Corben. By the time you two get there we'll be ready to form a plan," Lois reasoned.

"Sounds fine to me," Jimmy said, hopping in the passenger's seat, "See you two there." Chloe got in the driver's seat, waved to Lois and Clark, and sped off to Metropolis; dirt flying in her wake.

"So how does this running at super-speed thing work?," Lois asked turning to Clark.

Being the new bold Clark that Lois was getting used to, Clark held out his arms and said, "Hop on."

"You're kidding me," Lois said, eyebrow raised and arms folded.

"Naturally I have to carry you, Lois. Unless you have super-speed too and neglected to tell me," Clark answered, arms still held out while wearing a sarcastic grin.

"Wipe that smug look off your face, Farmboy. I'm still getting used to you being able to do all these amazing things," Lois replied, jumping in his arms.

"Sorry… just thought I'd add some humor to a serious situation like someone else I know," Clark replied, shrugging his shoulders. Lois' hands were now linked behind Clark's neck; and he was now holding her bridal-style. After a beat, he said, "You think I'm amazing?"

"Oh shut-up!," Lois replied with a slap to his chest, "Ready when you are, Smallville, so activate your super-boosters or whatever the hell it is you do to run fast."

Clark simply smiled and proclaimed like he was an airline pilot, "Hold on, Ms. Lane. You are about to ride on the Clark Kent Express. We will be arriving in Oliver Queen's apartment in approximately five to ten seconds."

"Five to ten sec – whoa!," Lois asked confused and then he took off.

"What was that?," Chloe asked when she saw a red-blue blur speed by her car.

"Something tells me that was Lois and Clark," Jimmy replied, grinning. "_Man_, that is _so_ cool!"

Oliver was standing next to his desk when papers flew off of it, he didn't even need to turn around to know that Clark had arrived, considering that Bart was already there, "Hey guys, what took you so long?"

"I didn't want to go _too_ fast," Clark replied putting Lois down.

"I see you're back to your normal speedy-though-not-as-speedy-as-me self," Bart said, coming up to his friend and patted him on the back.

"Where are Chloe and Jimmy?," Oliver asked.

"They're taking the slow way," Clark replied. Lois looked like she was still trying to gain her footing. She held onto Clark's arm for support before she stood on her own a few seconds later.

"Slow way?," Oliver asked.

"By car," Lois answered, "They didn't take the Clark Kent Express."

"_Clark Kent Express_? Someone's grown a little cocky, haven't they?," Bart teased.

"Leave him alone, Short-stack. Are you just jealous that he can carry someone _and_ super-speed?," Lois retorted looking down on Bart, giving him her own nick-name. Bart immediately shut up, with Clark and the rest of the league silently laughing. It was about time, somebody made a joke about Bart after all the jokes he makes about them.

"Find any more info on this Johnny Corben?," Clark asked, turning his attention to Oliver and Victor who seemed to be the ones manning the computer.

"Yeah, and I was right… I'm not the only cyborg," Victor replied bringing up the police records of him as well as documents that weren't exactly public.

"Well, fire away," Lois replied, ready to hear all about the maniac that shot Clark.

"Johnny Corben… part-time thief and murderer," Oliver started.

"Sounds like a regular Man of the Year," Lois said sarcastically, arms folded, looking to Clark whose pose mirrored her own.

"He got into a near-fatal accident…," Victor started.

"Too bad it _wasn't_ fatal," Lois muttered under her breath. Clark nudged her to keep quiet so he could hear the rest.

"Doctor Emmett and Rollie Vale, two scientists funded by none other than Lexcorp found him and put his brain into a robot's body… thank goodness he isn't _entirely_ like me. I still got my own body," Victor explained.

"You're getting off topic, Tinman," AC stated in a sing-song voice.

Victor gave everyone an apologetic smile and continued, "Sorry… Anyway the robot body has artificial skin that looks like real flesh. He originally ran on uranium pellets but now…"

"Kryptonite," Ollie finished for him, "Unfortunately being run by kryptonite gives him an unlimited power supply and the robotic body gives him super-strength."

"So in essence this guy is immortal," Dinah stated.

"I guess he figured that he could kill people with what gives him strength, hence the kryptonite bullets… always one for irony," Bart theorized.

"So how do we track this guy down and power him down?," Lois asked.

"That's the million-dollar question," Bart replied sitting on the arm of the couch Clark was laying on the previous night.

"We're here!," Chloe yelled coming through the elevator, Jimmy running up behind her, out of breath.

"_Chloe_? How'd you guys get here so fast? That was maybe a half hour," Clark asked confused.

"I think… my fiancé is trying to kill me… She went through _every_ red light and cut through _every_ short-cut you can think of. A few times she drove on the _sidewalk_! I think she floored it the whole way here," Jimmy replied while still catching his breath. "Thankfully there weren't any cops around or she'd probably set the record for most traffic violations in the least amount of time."

"Did we miss anything?," Chloe asked looking to Oliver.

"All you need to know is that Corben _runs_ on kryptonite," Oliver replied.

"What do you mean he _runs_ on it? Do you mean like the meteor-rock is some kinda power source for him?," Jimmy asked, trying to make sense of it.

"Pretty much," Lois replied, "We were just about ready to discuss how we can track this guy down and _hopefully_ power him down, when you two burst in here."

"Can't you use Speedy or Speedier here to tag him?," Chloe suggested.

"Good idea, Chloelicious," Bart replied, using his old nickname for Chloe. Jimmy looked confused at the name, but just passed it off after first impressions, as Bart being Bart, "Green Bean can give me a tracking device, I put it on him… then _bam_, later we track him down."

"That _would_ be a good plan, but how are we supposed to put a tracker on him if we don't even know where he is _now_?," Clark asked bringing up a valid point.

"Right," Chloe said, sagging her shoulders. Her plan wasn't as great as she thought it was, that was a major snag.

"Maybe we should research him a little more… figure out his MO and try to think of where he will strike next," Lois suggested.

"Clearly he mugs people," Clark started. "And I'm not going in there again. We need somebody as bait… _I'm_ not even bulletproof against this guy… _plus_ he thinks he killed me."

"Whoever does it will wear a bulletproof vest," Oliver stated.

"Looks like he frequently preys on women… and it can't be either of us because he doesn't mug the same person over and over again," Lois started after reading part of his police records that remained on the computer monitor.

Slowly but surely everyone turned their heads to Dinah, she sighed and rolled her eyes, "Fine, _I'll_ do it… where and when do you want me to get mugged? Never thought I'd utter _that_ sentence."

A/N: Well there's Chapter 4! Think their plan is going to work? ??? You'll have to keep tuning in to find out! :) Please keep reading and reviewing... they _really_ mean a lot to me. They give me a boost of self-confidence! 8-)

Clois Forever!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :) :)


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey everyone... my summer class starts on Monday, so I figured I could give you guys a little Clois snack. This chapter is also being updated today for my friend, luvloisnclark :D Alright everyone... enjoy Chapter 5! :)

**Chapter 5**

"Tonight would be good," Lois replied, she was going to enjoy this _too_ much.

"What's your problem with me?," Dinah asked.

"I guess you could say I don't really like people who tie me up in chairs and knock me out," Lois replied.

"Oh… _that_ was _you_? Sorry about that… I guess I should have recognized you by your _mouth_," Dinah retorted. Lois started to lunge for Dinah, but Clark held her back and Oliver led Dinah to a safe distance.

"Ladies, if we're going to work together, how about you start acting civil to one another?," AC suggested.

"I'll settle for not having to talk to each other unless absolutely necessary," Lois answered, willing to make some sort of compromise.

"Ditto," Dinah agreed.

"Alright then… now that our _internal_ battle has been settled, let's plan for what'll go down tonight," Oliver said, raising his eyebrows at the two's exchange and clapping his hands together, ready to get down to business.

"All that she really needs to do, is dress up and look like she's got a lot of money… go in the alley and get mugged by Crazy," Lois stated, giving the new crook a nickname.

"Did _we_ look like we had a lot of money?," Chloe asked, seeing a snag in their plan.

"No… but we weren't _trying_ to get mugged, Chloe," Lois retorted, "We _want_ her to get mugged so we can get this guy."

"So have we verified that he'll be down the same alley or in the same area as last night?," Clark asked, "We don't want Dinah looking suspicioustrying to get mugged."

"How would we find that out?," Jimmy asked, getting into the conversation.

"I've already scanned the street cameras, with the Queen upgrade Ollie gave me. There's face recognitions of Corben around the same area every night for the past few weeks," Victor replied, putting everyone's fears to rest that they'd be able to find him.

"Are the rest of you going to be around as back up?," Dinah asked.

"I think we all can… except for Clark," Oliver replied.

"Why except for Clark?," AC asked.

"Two reasons… _one_, Corben thinks he killed him, having him anywhere in his sights wouldn't be a good idea, and _two_ the man has kryptonite _in_ him with a _gun_ that fires kryptonite bullets. I think it's safe to say that Clark doesn't want to go anywhere near that again," Oliver replied.

"I should probably be the Honorary Watchtower then," Clark conformed.

"Why can't Watchtower be Watchtower and you can still be you?," Bart asked, looking to Chloe.

"Wait a minute, I'm this Watchtower?," Chloe asked.

"Seriously girl, what's wrong with your memory," Victor asked, shaking his head.

"She's just had some memory loss," Clark said quickly, he didn't want to get into the whole explanation of Brainiac and Jor-El, "We should all stay with our own codenames."

"Do we get these codenames?," Jimmy asked. He sounded like a kid who was just accepted into a Secret Club for just the Cool Kids.

"If you want," Oliver replied shrugging his shoulder.

"How about 'Snaphot'?," Lois suggested.

"You're really not a natural when it comes to picking superhero names, are you?," Clark replied, shaking his head which earned him a slap in the arm by that said woman.

"I've improved and I might have to come up with one for you one day… so be a good boy and I'll make it good," Lois replied.

"How about 'Hot Shot'? ," Jimmy suggested, "I've used that name once before a couple years ago when you were looking for Green Arrow pics, remember, Lois?"

"Oh yeah, well really you were Hot Shot 485, but that's a bit of a mouthful," Lois replied. She was referring to the time she tried to find a photographer who took Green Arrow pictures, her source "Hot Shot" turned out to be none other than Jimmy Olsen himself.

"Was this when you two tried to find me out?," Oliver asked.

"Yeah… but that obviously didn't work," Lois replied.

"Did you ever find out who was standing in for him?," Jimmy asked, "Because clearly he _is_ the Green Arrow."

"I have my suspicions," Lois replied, giving a side-glance to Clark, _"That kiss out on the balcony last night was even better than the one in the alley two years ago," she thought, putting her fingers to her lips._

"So are we calling you 'Scoop Girl' then?," Jimmy asked, referring to their secret meeting for Arrow pictures two years ago.

"_Scoop_ Girl? Where do you come up with these names, Lois?," Clark asked.

"It's better than being called '_Mad Dog_' around the office, a nickname that was started by someone who shall remain nameless," Lois retorted, giving Clark a death glare. He just gulped, and smirked apologetically, lifting an eyebrow.

"Now that you have your codenames…," Oliver started but was cut off once again by Lois, "Wait! What are all of your codenames? Don't you think we should know who's who."

Oliver figured she was right, after all nobody wanted their secret identity accidentally revealed. It'd be better if everyone knew all the codenames, so after a heavy sigh he replied, "Well, I'm obviously Green Arrow, or just Arrow for short."

"Or Green Bean," Bart snickered.

"And what's yours, Funny man?," Lois asked, trying to get another jab in to Bart for his constant teasing of Oliver.

"Impulse… but I kinda want them to start calling me '_Flash_'," Bart replied.

"Yeah… I don't see that happening. You're _way_ too impulsive," Lois replied, shaking her head.

"I'm Aquaman," AC stated, putting a hand on his orange-shirted chest. "You probably could've figured that one out."

"With how much water you drink?… _Yeah_," Lois retorted.

"You keep saying you're a cyborg… so is that your codename?," Jimmy asked looking to Victor.

"Good guess, Hot Shot… Yeah, it's Cyborg," Victor replied, nodding his head in Jimmy's direction.

"And what is your codename? It isn't _Smallville_ is it?," Lois teased, looking to the farmboy to her right.

"Boy Scout," Clark mumbled.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you. You'll have to speak up, sir," Lois replied, cupping her ear with left hand. She really didn't hear him, but figured it'd be fun to play with him. He knew that she'd probably laugh at his codename from all the times she's called him a 'boy scout' in the past.

"I said it's Boy Scout!," Clark practically yelled.

"That definitely fits you, CK," Jimmy stated.

"Yeah, I didn't get to pick my codename either," Clark replied, looking to Bart. He was thinking of another name as his codename. Lois was teasing about his codename being 'Smallville', but in truth if he had stayed for that one mission, he probably would've made that his codename – just for her, "When are we going to put this plan into effect?"

"Tonight," Oliver replied.

"So… what are we all going to do in the meantime? Just schmooze?," Lois asked sarcastically, "It's only late morning."

"Why don't you try to go enjoy the day… maybe go see a movie?," Oliver suggested. He knew he might get punched for his last comment, but it'd be worth it to see his friends happy.

"We'll stay here… you two go enjoy yourselves," Chloe offered.

"Uh… only if you're sure," Lois said. She looked a little reluctant to leave, afraid she'd miss some piece of the action if they left.

"_Yes_, now go you two," Jimmy said, practically pushing them. One look from Lois, though, and he was left to just pushing Clark. He did _not_ want to get on Lois Lane's bad side.

As soon as Lois and Clark were on their way down the elevator, Oliver said, "So how much money do we owe each other for the bet?" One by one, everyone started to take out their wallets and exchanged money from betting on when Lois and Clark would end up together.

Lois and Clark started walking silently away from Oliver's building, Clark's hands in his pockets, he started to turn to Lois, looking like he was about to say something but lost it. Lois pulled him out of his misery though, "_So_… what do you want to do before the big plan later? Do you really want to go see a movie? Or just hang out?"

"I think hang out… you don't get to talk much during a movie," Clark replied.

"That doesn't stop _some_ people from running their mouth off, making comments while the film is running," Lois replied. Clark just gave a small laugh and a nod at her attempt at a joke.

"Is this a date?," Clark asked, stopping Lois in her tracks.

A/N: I hope that was good enough for right now, I'll post Chapter 6 whenever I get the chance after homework and such :) Please review! They mean the world to me!! After this there are only 3 more chapters and an Epilogue left of this story! :) :)

Clois Forever!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :)


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey everyone... last time was th Clois snack, so now comes the salad ;) :) Alright everyone... enjoy Chapter 6! :D

_Previously..._

_"Is this a date?," Clark asked, stopping Lois in her tracks._

**Chapter 6**

"Uh… I don't know… do you want it to be?," Lois asked hesitantly.

"Not if you don't want it to be," Clark replied. "I mean… if this is a date, then I want to do it right… I'd have to stop off and buy you some flowers."

"Why don't we just say that this is a trial date… or a _practice_ date," Lois suggested to try and ease the tension.

"Sounds good to me… we don't want to rush into anything," Clark agreed. In the back of his mind, he could hear a small voice yelling at him, _"**Rush into anything**?! You've known this woman for five freaking years… if anything you should be popping the question, already!"_

Little did he know, that in the back of Lois' mind, a similar voice was berating her, _"A **practice** date?! What kind of a crackpot thing is that to say to the guy? He's **Clark Kent** for Pete's sake! You know he'd make the perfect boyfriend… and maybe one day a perfect husband! Sigh, I'm gonna drive myself **insane**."_

While these little voices were buzzing around Clark and Lois' heads, they ended up in Metropolis City Park, "How about we just talk under this tree? We could get to know each other better," Clark suggested and then he added in his head, scolding himself once again, _"**Boy** that sounded like some cheesy pick-up line… Note to Self: stop being such an **idiot**."_

"Good idea, Smallville. What do you want to talk about? The past? The future?," Lois replied, sitting down in the shade and Clark did the same. Then she mentally scolded herself again just as Clark did, _"The **future**?! Why don't you just outright ask the guy to **marry** you? Why is this so difficult? It's **only** Smallville… maybe that's why it's so hard… I think he might be the **one**."_

"I think we can just talk about whatever you want, Lois. You know, just say whatever comes to mind," Clark started. They both started looking all around but at each other. For someone who hates uncomfortable silences, she sure wasn't doing anything to prevent one from happening.

"How about we each reveal something that we don't know about one another?," Lois tried, "But after the whole ET thing, I don't know if that's possible."

"You never know, Lois… I may surprise you," Clark answered, bewitching her with one of his mega-watt Kent smiles. She gave a small smile in return, grateful to get back into their usual banter. Clark simply smiled back, also grateful they were able to slip back into their comfort zone, but at the same time starting something new.

"Alright then, Smallville… this might be a little out there, but I've been wondering if you have any memories of what your birth parents were like? I know you weren't that old during the meteor shower and my guess is that your planet wasn't exactly close…," Lois started, then blushed, "I'm sorry, I'm rambling."

"No, it's okay, Lois. I know what you're trying to say. As a matter of fact, I do remember a little bit, but only flashes. My mom told me that my first word was, 'Lara'… later I found out that that was my biological mother's name. I guess she stayed with me that way," Clark replied, amused a little at Lois being a little uncomfortable, "It took me three years to get to Earth. My parents… the _Kents_ are the only ones I know, really."

"So why did your biological parents send you to Earth?," Lois asked. Thankfully Lois and Clark were all alone by the giant oak tree with the exception of a few birds, so there was no danger of anyone overhearing their conversation.

"To save me," Clark started. He brought his knees up, leaned forward, and placed his arms on his knees, finding a comfortable position. Lois tilted her head in interest as Clark continued, "It wasn't a pleasure trip, Lois. They sent me to Earth to both save me and this planet. Krypton's gone, Lois. Kara and I are all that's left, actually."

"You mean to tell me, that you're _entire_ planet is _gone_?," Lois asked, not quite believing that an entire civilization could exist and perish without anyone knowing. Clark simply nodded and Lois leaned on his shoulder as means of support, "I felt alone a lot growing up… especially after my mom died when I was six."

"Tell me about her," Clark replied, wrapping his arm around her. They now shifted positions, Clark laying against the bark of the tree, legs stretched out in front of him, and Lois still leaning on his shoulder, they now looked as if they were cuddling – which in fact, that was exactly what they were doing.

"She was great, you'd love her, and I'm sure she'd love you," Lois started, her face lighting up at the thought of her mom, "My dad used to tell me that I was the spitting image of her, maybe that's why he was so hard on me… he was afraid of losing me too. Lucy looks more like my dad. I wish you could have met her."

"I wish you could've met mine…," Clark started. "This may sound out there, but I got to meet her."

"What'd you do go back in time and go to your planet before it was destroyed?," Lois asked sarcastically, and then internally winced at how ridiculous that sounded.

"Yeah, but not for that reason," Clark replied, knowing that the fact he time traveled would rile Lois up, but that conversation would be better off for another day, "Some technology from my planet made it possible to meet her and I'll just leave it at that for right now."

"So I guess there really is intelligent life out there," Lois teased, nudging Clark in the shoulder, "You know, it figures that it would take someone from literally out of this world to sweep me off my feet."

"_I_ swept _Lois Lane_ off her feet?," Clark asked looking down at Lois, in a teasing manner.

"Don't let that go to your big ol' head of yours, Smallville… hm," Lois replied and then stopped.

"What?," Clark asked intrigued.

"Maybe I should stop calling you, Smallville. After everything, I'm sure you can do, that name probably doesn't describe you," Lois replied, sitting up.

"I don't know… it's really grown on me," Clark replied, "You know, one day when you were off on assignment without me, Chloe told me that I was going through "Lois withdrawal", and she tried to call me 'Smallville' to cheer me up… it didn't sound right for that name to come out of anyone's mouth but yours."

"_Chloe_ called you Smallville? I'll have to talk to her about that, that name is _mine_," Lois replied, putting her arm around him. Then it struck her what he actually said, "You were having '_Lois withdrawal_'?"

"Yeah… it's what Chloe calls it when I start what _she_ says is 'moping around' when you aren't with me," Clark confessed. "The truth is, Lois, you've really grown on me. I guess I'm at my best when you're near me, it's almost as if you give me a boost of energy."

"Aww… who would've thought you'd be such a romantic, Clark?," Lois answered, tilting her head to the side, while Clark continued to look sheepish. "Sigh… enough with the sappiness, I'm glad we got that out on this practice date… how about we play a game or something?"

"Yeah… okay," Clark replied, sitting up. He knew Lois could only take so much of the lovey-dovey stuff. She truly is one of a kind.

"You know, I didn't mean anything by the 'sappiness' right? I mean, I know you like that stuff, but…," Lois started but Clark cut her off, "_Lois_, it's okay… I didn't mean to come off as sappy, that's just me. I know you can only take so much of it. I know underneath that tough exterior, you've got a soft side."

"Soft side, huh? Says who?," Lois asked sarcastically, folding her arms and made an attempt to look tough. At Clark's incredulous gaze, she smiled and let out a small laugh, letting her tough façade break down, "Yeah… but you are among those privileged that get to see it."

"I feel honored," Clark replied, putting his hand on his chest with another mega-watt smile. She knew he was teasing and vice versa, "Well… if we had some cards we could play something."

Thankful for him finally changing the subject off of her softer-side, she replied, "So why don't you go run and get some, Speedy Gonzalez?"

Clark simply smiled and before Lois could blink he already had a deck of cards in his hand, "So what card game do you want to play?"

"How'd you do that so fast? I figured I'd at least feel a gust of wind or something," Lois replied, pointing to the deck in his hand.

"I can go pretty fast when I want to, Lois without any gusts of wind. I've been practicing, after all of Chloe's complaints of my breezy entrances," Clark replied, taking the cards out and began to shuffle, "You know, believe it or not… Bart is _actually_ faster than me."

"_Really_? I just thought he was being cocky," Lois replied, taking the cards from Clark's hand so she could deal. They had yet to decide what game they were going to play, but whatever it was, she was going to deal.

"Yeah, he likes to rub it in a lot," Clark replied taking in the cards, she was dealing him, "Uh, Lois what card game are we playing?"

"I thought we could play a game that matches your intelligence level," Lois started, a teasing smile on her lips. Clark knew what was coming, he started to glare at her when she finished, "So we're playing _Go Fish_."

"Very funny, Lois," Clark replied. He took a short pause after glaring at her and then asked, "Got any twos?"

A/N: I hope that was good enough for right now, I'll post Chapter 7, part of the 'main course' whenever I get the chance after homework and such :) Please review! They mean the world to me!! After this there are only 2 more chapters and an Epilogue left of this story! :) :)

Clois Forever!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :)


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey everyone... last time was the Clois salad, so now comes part of the main course! ;) :) Alright everyone... enjoy Chapter 7! :D

_Previously..._

_"I thought we could play a game that matches your intelligence level," Lois started, a teasing smile on her lips. Clark knew what was coming, he started to glare at her when she finished, "So we're playing Go Fish."_

_"Very funny, Lois," Clark replied. He took a short pause after glaring at her and then asked, "Got any twos?"_

**Chapter 7**

Lois and Clark played for a couple hours. Every time Lois won, she'd restrain herself from gloating after seeing Clark's pouty-sad face. He had to restrain himself from using his x-ray vision to see exactly what cards she had, "Lois, why don't we play something else?"

"Why?," Lois asked.

"You keep winning," Clark grumbled, resting his elbows on his knees. "And you're not gloating… are you okay?"

"Well I wasn't going to gloat because I thought it'd hurt your feelings, but if you _want_ me to gloat…," Lois started but Clark cut her off, "_No_, it was a nice change… besides I'm just letting you win."

"What do you mean you're letting me win? What are you a card shark or something?," Lois asked.

"If I wanted, I could ask for every single card you have, but I'm not going to because I play fair," Clark replied.

"Clark… is it bugging you that I'm not gloating?," Lois asked putting her hand down.

"It's a little out of character for you," Clark replied doing the same with his hand. "And if you keep winning I'll be tempted to cheat."

"You mean to tell me that my winning streak is making the _Boy Scout_ want to cheat?," Lois asked, raising an eyebrow. Finally, what Clark said earlier set in, "Wait a minute… what did you mean by if you wanted to you could see all my cards? Do you have x-ray vision or something?"

Instead of replying, he just looked up with a guilty expression, "You _do_? We'll have to talk about what you use _that_ for later."

"Lo-Lois I-I have to focus," Clark explained.

"Uh-_huh_… maybe you don't even have it, you're just saying this to see if you can get me paranoid," Lois said taking his cards from him. They found something else to do to pass some more time. Without realizing it, as the conversation progressed, they were scooting closer and closer to each other, their knees were now touching – sitting Indian style.

"Want me to prove it?," Clark asked getting bolder, inching his face closer to Lois'

"Yeah… what color underwear am I wearing?," Lois asked, cocking her head to the side, a smug grin crawling on her lips. Inside she was berating herself, _"What the heck am I doing? He's got all these powers, **of course** he really has x-ray vision too… I'm venturing into uncharted territory here. Might as well get all the awkward stuff out of the way on this '**practice**' date… Sigh, that **still** sounds stupid."_

Clark looked down and debated on whether or not to x-ray her or not, _"Should I or shouldn't I? Eh, why not? How many times do I get to see her blush? We are **really** venturing into uncharted territory here… I hope this change in our relationship is for the better…"_

"Well Farmboy? What color is it? Or were you just bluffing?," Lois asked, growing more self-confident – on the outside at least, on the inside, _"I hope I'm not messing our relationship up… this had better be a good change. I don't think I could live with myself if I lose him."_

_"I hope I don't mess our relationship up. I don't know what I'd do if she weren't in my life… Here goes nothing," Clark thought and then voiced out loud,_ "Pink."

They started drawing closer and closer, their eyes alternating between their lips and each other, licking hers, Lois asked, "Do you like pink?"

"I like pink very much, Lois," Clark replied, licking his. Now a breath away, Clark cocked his head a little and leaned forward giving her a chaste kiss on her lips. Clearly, this wasn't enough for Lois, she grabbed the back of Clark's head and brought his mouth on hers, their kiss was starting to heat up when they heard someone clearing their throat behind them.

Clark reluctantly pulled away, his eyes closed and turned to the intruder, "_What_?"

"Hate to break you two love-birds up… I really do because I won some money and I didn't even know her," Bart started and laughed at the irony.

"Money?," Lois asked, folding her arms.

"Yeah… well anyway, um we're almost ready to put our plan into action. Get into your version of speedy-mode and follow me back to the Green Bean's apartment," Bart answered.

"What _money_, Bart?," Clark asked, folding his arms across his chest.

"Everyone was having a bet on when you two would get together. I just got in on it because Chloe was," Bart answered, shrugging his shoulders.

"Remind me to kill my cousin," Lois replied turning to Clark.

"You'll have to get in line," Clark said standing up and helping Lois to her feet. "Let's just get this plan underway." Bart waggled his eyebrows at Clark and made a kissy face. Not amused at all, Clark gave a threatening move forward and Bart ran.

"Nice job, Smallville," Lois replied when she saw Bart disappear, afraid what Clark would do to him if he stuck around.

"I aim to please," Clark replied, picking Lois up bridal-style. "So after all this is over… would you like to go out with me?"

"Well let's see, Smallville. We've already had a couple of make-out sessions and I think we've established things have changed… for the better," Lois started, putting a finger to her chin, pretending to think, "I think it'd be nice to have some uninterrupted make-out sessions." Clark simply smiled at Lois' version of a 'Yes' and ran off to Oliver's apartment to start their plan to put Johnny Corben down.

"Nice of you to join us, we're almost ready," Oliver said when he noticed Lois and Clark enter his apartment.

"She looks like a flapper from the twenties," Lois observed when she saw Chloe helping Dinah with some finishing touches on her 'rich' outfit. She was wearing long pearls, a v-neck black dress, and no doubt the diamonds on her white glove-clad fingers were from Oliver. Jimmy was holding her purse and stuffing some money in it so some would stick out.

"Doesn't this just scream, "Rob me!"?," Dinah asked raising her arms, while Chloe was still fiddling with her dress, "I feel ridiculous."

"This coming from a woman who wears fishnet stockings and a gold and black painted-on mask," Oliver muttered under his breath, thankful that she didn't have Clark's super-hearing.

"Are we going to be able to see what's going on down there?," Clark asked, putting Lois down.

"Yup, Cyborg and I are going to be in charge of it. We've hacked into the alley's cameras," Jimmy replied taking a seat in front of Oliver's computer with Victor standing next to him.

"Impulse, Aquaman, and I will be around the alleyway as back-up," Oliver stated.

"And what do I do again?," Chloe asked.

"You help with the computers and tell us where to go, essentially you're helping Hot Shot and Cyborg," Bart answered.

"And what are Smallville and I supposed to do? Sit here and look pretty?," Lois asked sarcastically, plopping herself down on the couch. Clark gently sat next to her, looking for an answer too.

"Don't be silly, you can do something and look pretty at the same time," Oliver replied sarcastically.

"I'm serious, Ollie… Sorry, I mean _Arrow_," Lois retorted.

"Me too," Ollie replied with a smile, "What is it that you want to do, Scoop Girl?"

"Do you _really_ want me to answer that?," Lois asked, folding her arms and raising an eyebrow.

"Not really," Oliver replied, a little scared of her answer.

Lois got up and walked right up to Oliver's face, "Exactly how much money did you win on your _little_ bet?"

"Bart!," Oliver, Victor, Chloe, Dinah, Jimmy, and AC exclaimed looking to the red jacket-clad superhero.

"You mean _Impulse_," Bart said with a raise of his pointer finger at a failed attempt to save his butt from the wrath that was sure to follow.

"It's okay, guys. It's just pretty sad that you guys had a pool going for this," Clark said, coming up behind Lois.

"Hate to interrupt this discussion but don't you love-birds think we should start this little shin-dig? We don't want Corben leaving the alley while you girls quibble," Dinah interrupted.

"Good point," Oliver replied and turned to the computer ready to explain the plan, "Alright… Canary will leisurely stroll by the alley you guys were mugged in last night and pretend like she's waiting for someone. I'll be on the rooftop of the building next to it, AC on the other roof. Bart will be speeding around, keeping an eye on her. When he goes to draw the gun on her, that's when we jump into action."

"You've got a bulletproof vest on, right?," Clark asked, always one for safety, "I don't see one… with that, cough… _dress_."

"Oliver modified one that would fit my figure. He's made bulletproof vests for everyone in the League that fit our figures. As he loves to point out, mine was his favorite to make," Dinah replied, putting her hand on her hips.

"What?," Oliver asked and shrugged. Dinah, Chloe, and Lois rolled their eyes at him.

"But you still haven't answered my question," Lois started again, getting impatient she asked again, "What are Boy Scout and I supposed to do?"

"I thought that since he made bulletproof vests for everyone in the League, he should make some for us too," Chloe replied, still ignoring Lois' question, holding up two women-shaped vests.

"I've got one too," Jimmy piped in.

"He doesn't get one?," Lois asked pointing her thumb back to Clark.

"Wouldn't that be moot?," Chloe asked, "After all he _is_ bulletproof, Lois."

"Not all the time," Lois replied and folded her arms, trying to shake the image of an injured Clark out of her mind.

Desperate to change the subject from his accident the night prior, Clark suggested, "Why don't you guys head out to the alley and get this thing started?" Oliver nodded and led those that were part of the plan down the elevator.

"He still never told us what we're supposed to do," Lois stated, letting her arms fall to her sides with a frustrated slap.

"You can help us out," Jimmy suggested. Jimmy typed a series of numbers on the keypad and a video of the alley came up. Dinah was already down there and from other camera angles, they were able to see AC and Ollie on adjacent rooftops.

"Hey there, Pretty Bird," Johnny Corben slithered, coming up behind Dinah.

She turned around, pretending to be surprised, putting some fright in her voice she stuttered, "W-What do you want?"

"Isn't it obvious? Give me your dough!," Johnny yelled, taking out his gun. At that, Oliver shot one of his electro-magnetic pulse arrows into Corben's back. Since kryptonite wasn't electrical, it only fazed him as he turned around and aimed the gun at Oliver. Bart came up behind him and tried to knock him down with a bat he found, all that accomplished was breaking the bat in half.

"Heh, sorry about that," Bart laughed uneasily, backing up as Johnny began to advance on him. While his attention was on Bart, Ollie brought AC down who ripped the arrow out of his back and into his chest.

"What the hell was that supposed to do?," Johnny asked, shaking his head and raised the gun to the quartet. Thinking quickly, Bart knocked the gun out of his hand at super-speed and now he held it, "You think _that_'s gonna stop _me_?"

A/N: I hope that was good enough for right now, I'll post Chapter 8, the rest of the 'main course' whenever I get the chance after homework and such :) Please review! They mean the world to me!! After this there are only 1 more chapter and an Epilogue left of this story! :) :)

Clois Forever!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :)


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: Hey everyone... last time was part of the Clois main course, so now comes the rest of it!! ;) :) Alright everyone... enjoy Chapter 8! :D

_Previously..._

_She turned around, pretending to be surprised, putting some fright in her voice she stuttered, "W-What do you want?"_

_"Isn't it obvious? Give me your dough!," Johnny yelled, taking out his gun. At that, Oliver shot one of his electro-magnetic pulse arrows into Corben's back. Since kryptonite wasn't electrical, it only fazed him as he turned around and aimed the gun at Oliver. Bart came up behind him and tried to knock him down with a bat he found, all that accomplished was breaking the bat in half._

_"Heh, sorry about that," Bart laughed uneasily, backing up as Johnny began to advance on him. While his attention was on Bart, Ollie brought AC down who ripped the arrow out of his back and into his chest._

_"What the hell was that supposed to do?," Johnny asked, shaking his head and raised the gun to the quartet. Thinking quickly, Bart knocked the gun out of his hand at super-speed and now he held it, "You think that's gonna stop me?"_

**Chapter 8**

"They need help," Clark said, walking away from the screen and to Oliver's secret room.

"And just what are _you_ gonna do, Smallville? He's got kryptonite in him… he could kill you!," Lois yelled, "You don't need to play the hero this time!"

"I have to do something, Lois! I hate sitting around when I can do something to help my friends," Clark said opening the doors to the room and started to look for something that could help him fight Corben.

Jimmy, Victor, and Chloe just continued to watch their teammates with Corben as Lois looked back at them like they had lost their minds for not objecting, "What's wrong with you guys?! That lunatic can kill him! Help me out here!"

"He _is_ the only one strong enough to take him down," Victor supplied.

"But that stuff he has in him can _kill_ him!," Lois objected. She turned back to Clark who was fixing his shirt, "What _part_ of this isn't getting _through_ to you?!"

"I can speed in there and knock him out. He may have a robot body but he still has a human brain. I'll knock him out and we'll bring him back here… find out what we want to know," Clark stated and started walking out determinedly.

"Clark are you insane? You can't…," Lois started, stepping up to him. She started to tear up and thought, _"I can't lose you again. Don't you know what you mean to me?"_

"I have to, Lois… I'll be back," Clark replied, giving her a small smile and cupped her face with his hand; he then super-sped out to go help his friends. Quickly Lois ran to the screen behind Jimmy, Victor, and Chloe to see Clark come into view behind an unsuspecting Johnny Corben.

"Well what are you gonna do now, boy?," Johnny taunted, taking a threatening step forward. Johnny snatched the gun away from Bart and shot at the camera that Jimmy, Victor, Chloe, and Lois were viewing the scene.

"Damn it!," Lois exclaimed when they lost the feed.

"Don't worry, Lois… I'm sure Clark'll be okay," Chloe assured her cousin, even though she wasn't sure herself.

"Too bad, that was my last bullet," Johnny slithered and threw the gun away. Bart thought that since the kryptonite bullets were away that Clark could do what he needed to do after he caught Clark's glance. Clark nodded and Bart took that as a cue to keep him distracted.

"Gee, what are we going to do now? … I thought maybe we could sit down and have a little tea party," Bart replied sarcastically. The rest of the League looked at Bart like he was crazy, but understood as soon as they saw Clark behind Corben.

"_What_?," Johnny asked confused. The next thing, he knew he was knocked unconscious by a weak-looking Clark.

"Boy Scout, you okay?," Oliver said getting closer to Clark. Clark started to falter and Oliver caught him. Now Ollie was supporting Clark's weight.

"How'd you manage to knock him out?," AC asked, starting to pick the kryptonite-powered cyborg up and took the arrow out.

"He still has a human brain… I just… knocked him out," Clark answered. It drained some strength out of him to even answer. He started to stagger forward with Oliver supporting him.

"What's the matter, Clark?," Dinah asked, forgetting their codenames for a moment.

"I think that Corben here isn't made of lead, and he's getting weak from just being near him," Oliver supplied, slowly edging himself and Clark away from Corben, "Now take him up to headquarters after I get Boy Scout up there." The rest of the League nodded and did as Oliver ordered.

"Oh, thank God," Lois gasped when she saw Oliver helping Clark off of the elevator into his apartment.

"Oliver, you can let go of me now. I think I can walk on my own," Clark replied, lifting his arm from around Ollie's shoulders. Being away from Corben for a few minutes gave Clark the relief to get himself back to full-strength. He figured the reason he wasn't weak the first time he was around him was because he wasn't around him long enough for it to affect him.

Lois ran right up to Clark, hit him in the arm first, and then gave him a bear-hug. She placed her hands behind his head, her fingers through his hair, releasing him from the hug for a minute, "_Don't_ ever do that to me again, Smallville. Or I'll have to kill you myself."

"Deal," Clark replied, and gave her another hug, "Now let's get further inside, so I can keep my distance from Corben." Lois simply nodded as they walked further into the apartment.

"Heads up! Kryptonite-Crazy coming!," Bart yelled as they brought Corben out of the elevator.

"It's okay, guys, Kent is at the other end of the apartment," Victor replied, helping the lunatic into a chair. He had chains handy and started tying him up. Jimmy came up behind him and started to help _tightly_ bind Johnny to the chair.

"You should let Dinah do that, she's good at it," Lois supplied, sitting down next to Clark on the couch.

"Are you _ever_ going to let that go, Lane?," Dinah asked, coming into the apartment and slipping her white gloves off her hands.

"What do you think?," Lois replied, arms folded and eyebrow raised, leaning back on the couch, and wearing a smug grin. Dinah simply rolled her eyes, she knew what that stance meant from the few encounters she had with Lois Lane – she was _never_ going to let it go, either that or it would take a _long_ time.

"How long do you think he's gonna be out?," Bart asked looking up at the villain from his crouched position in front of the chair, as he put the finishing touches of tying him to the chair.

"Not that much longer," Clark answered. "I wanted to knock him out, not _kill_ him."

"If I were you, I'd kill him," Lois muttered under her breath. Clark gave Lois a pointed look, "Sorry, forgot about your super hearing."

"We want to get information out of him. Clark, stay over there," Oliver ordered as he saw Corben starting to come to.

"Don't worry, I don't like feeling like my insides are being torn out. I'll stay over here with Lois," Clark replied, keeping his place with Lois on the couch. She wanted to stay with Clark while they grilled the crook. They could hear everything clearly from their vantage point. Both Lois and Clark were out of Johnny's line of sight because the League was standing in front of Corben.

"Morning, Sleeping Beauty," Dinah snickered when Johnny finally opened his eyes.

"What the hell is this?," Johnny yelled and started to struggle out of his restraints. Victor used his artificial super-strength to make sure it would keep the criminal cyborg down.

"We just want some information," Oliver started with his voice modifier still on, with sunglasses and hood in place. He had his arms across his chest, looking every bit the superhero.

"Well you ain't gonna get any," Johnny replied and turned his head defiantly.

"Where did you get those meteor-rock bullets?," Victor asked, starting the interrogation.

"There were two huge meteor showers in a small town… do your homework. Anybody can get 'em," Johnny answered.

"Sounds to me like you are answering," Ollie replied, standing closer to Victor, both of their arms crossed over their chests.

"Well what kinda information is that? Aren't you _good guys_ supposed to grill me about who I work for?," Corben asked sarcastically.

"Actually we already know who you work for… we just want to know how you get in contact with him," Bart asked, coming up next to Oliver and Victor.

"And how do you bozos know it's a _him_?," Johnny asked, quirking his head to the side. Unnoticed by anyone, while he was talking, he slipped a hand free from his chains.

"You just tell us what we want to know, Sunshine… and we'll go easy on you," Dinah replied, mirroring, the rest of the League's stance.

"How do you get in contact with Lex Luthor?," AC asked, joining everyone else. Lois and Clark were leaning forward, listening intently.

"Oh is _that_ all?," Johnny replied, voice full of sarcasm and laughed out loud before saying, "I just get out my Ouija board… he went missing, he's _dead_."

"Do you know Tess Mercer?," Oliver asked.

"No," Johnny replied as he slipped his other hand out of the restraints, unseen by anybody.

"Who are you kidding? We know you're working for somebody in association with Lex," Chloe started to get angry.

"Look at that! Well what do you know? The pretty blonde girl has a back bone… why aren't you hiding behind your boyfriend like last night, sweet thing?," Johnny answered, nodding his head toward Jimmy, now working on slipping his arm out of the chains. To everyone else, it simply looked like he was shrugging his shoulder.

"Were you hired to be a hit man for anyone?," Victor questioned.

"No! Seriously, what's your problem?! I'm just a regular Joe," Corben lied.

_"I could have got a butt-load of money and on my way to a nice little vacation if that Lane girl had been shot down, but that **idiot just had** to play a hero and jump in the way," Corben thought, rolling his eyes and continued to work on getting his arm free. He was hired to silence Lois by a mysterious source, because of how close she was getting to exposing some illegal science experiments done by a top secret group that called themselves, **ROHTUL**. They were working on a project called **Project: Prometheus**. It happened to be the same story she happened to be working on the night Clark was shot. He didn't ask any questions, **as long as** he got paid._

"Yeah, sure… you're a regular Joe like I am," Bart shrugged, and walked closer to him. Unfortunately, from those few steps, Johnny could now see Lois and Clark on the other end of the apartment.

Johnny squinted his eyes, staring right at Clark, "Hey… I thought I _shot_ you."

There was no point in trying to hide now. Clark got up with Lois on his arm, she was growing really protective over Clark. Walking a little closer but still maintaining his distance, he replied, "I don't know what you're talking about." The Justice League spread out now, so now he could clearly see Lois and Clark.

"Yeah, I did… I never forget a victim," Johnny replied, shrugging his shoulder again, he now had one arm completely loose. He started to feel for his spare gun loaded with kryptonite bullets, in the back of his pants, by the belt.

Clark started to walk closer to Johnny and Lois held him back. He turned to Lois and whispered softly, "Lois, it's okay. I'll be fine… I'll keep my distance." After giving her one of his small, reassuring smiles, she reluctantly let go of his arm with her heart racing a mile a minute.

"How in the hell did you survive that gunshot?," Johnny asked, his grip tightening on the gun behind his back. Chloe and Jimmy joined Lois, each putting a hand on either side of her shoulder to give her reassurance.

"I guess we're both a little different," Clark replied, gaining some confidence but still kept his distance.

"I've never failed before," Johnny said with his head down, his fingers flexing over the gun.

"There's a first time for everything, Sunshine," Bart replied sarcastically, a smug grin growing on his features.

"I _don't_ fail… you may have survived one bullet," Johnny started, head hanging low, a scheming smile crawled in on his lips, "But let's see how you fair with _this_!" With that he whipped out the gun, breaking out of his chains, and began shooting at Clark.

Lois watched in horror, as if everything was happening in slow motion. She heard four shots ring out. Looking back at Clark, with Jimmy and Chloe holding her back, she saw one bullet go _right_ through Clark's right arm and three hit him square in the chest. Letting out a silent primal scream, she powerlessly watched Clark stagger backwards and finally fall back to the ground. Victor and AC rushed to hold Johnny back, both gripping his arms with great strength, knocking the gun out of his hand. The only sound in the room was his weapon that fell to the ground, with two piercingly loud clangs.

A/N: If you guys cold... I'd really appreciate it if you tell me how I did on the action scene. I don't have a lot of experience writing it and I want to know if I did alright on it. I'd really appreciate it... thanks :) I'll post the Epilogue, the 'dessert' whenever I get the chance after homework and such :) Please review! They mean the world to me!! After this there's only the Epilogue left of this story! :) :)

Clois Forever!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :)


	10. Epilogue

A/N: Hey everyone... was that last chapter cliffhanger evil enough for you? ;) :) Most of you said that I did well on the action scene and I'm glad :)

I think you guys have been suffering enough ;) :) So here's the end to _A Night Out_!!!! Enjoy and Please Comment!!!!

_Previously..._

_"How in the hell did you survive that gunshot?," Johnny asked, his grip tightening on the gun behind his back. Chloe and Jimmy joined Lois, each putting a hand on either side of her shoulder to give her reassurance._

_"I guess we're both a little different," Clark replied, gaining some confidence but still kept his distance._

_"I've never failed before," Johnny said with his head down, his fingers flexing over the gun._

_"There's a first time for everything, Sunshine," Bart replied sarcastically, a smug grin growing on his features._

_"I **don't** fail… you may have survived one bullet," Johnny started, head hanging low, a scheming smile crawled in on his lips, "But let's see how you fair with **this**!" With that he whipped out the gun, breaking out of his chains, and began shooting at Clark._

_Lois watched in horror, as if everything was happening in slow motion. She heard four shots ring out. Looking back at Clark, with Jimmy and Chloe holding her back, she saw one bullet go **right** through Clark's right arm and three hit him square in the chest. Letting out a silent primal scream, she powerlessly watched Clark stagger backwards and finally fall back to the ground. Victor and AC rushed to hold Johnny back, both gripping his arms with great strength, knocking the gun out of his hand. The only sound in the room was his weapon that fell to the ground, with two piercingly loud clangs._

**Epilogue**

"Clark!!," Lois yelled out, pulling out of Jimmy and Chloe's grasp. Turning from Clark on the ground to Johnny, who was wearing the world's biggest grin on his face, still being held by AC and Victor, she lunged at him, "YOU MONSTER!!!!!!!!"

"Lois don't!," Oliver yelled. She started pounding on Corben's chest and ripped the front of his shirt. Her fists started to bleed from the force of her blows. AC and Victor tried to stop her but she pushed them off her too. She was on a rampage and there was no stopping her.

"Let her get it out," Oliver said, sadly looking back at Clark on the floor. AC and Victor stopped trying to pry Lois back.

"I like a girl with a little fight in her," Johnny smiled, "And what do you think this is gonna accomplish, gorgeous? Your boyfriend's _dead_."

From that she let out one powerful blow to his chest which further cracked opened his chest cavity from where AC had stuck Oliver's arrow, revealing the glowing kryptonite, "That looks important." Johnny widened his eyes and wrapped his grubby little hands around her neck. The League jumped into help but before they could do anything, Lois reached into his chest and yanked the kryptonite out of its holder. Immediately, Johnny's eyes became blank and his grip around her neck ceased. Everyone stared wide-eyed in shock at what Lois had just accomplished.

While everyone was staring at the powered-down cyborg criminal, who fell to his knees and remained that way, Lois ran to Clark's side, "Clark?! Clark, please answer me." Tears were now flowing from her eyes that would put Niagara Falls to shame.

"He should've known not to mess with _Lois Lane_," Clark answered, looking up at Lois and started to give her one of his small smiles. He didn't look like he was in any pain at all. Everyone else hurried over to Lois and Clark, looking down at them. Oliver took off his hood and glasses in disbelief.

"Smallville? How? We saw you get hit with kryptonite bullets. One even went through your arm," Lois replied in shock, her voice went up an octave. She put a hand on his arm that was shot. Now it was as smooth as it always was, minus any holes. Her tears started to dry, everyone else looked back and forth at each other in disbelief.

"Simple… I uh found one of Ollie's spare bulletproof vests in his Green Arrow room and put it on. My arm healed as soon as the bullet went through it… but _believe me_, it hurt like hell," Clark explained with a wince, and started to sit up. Now sitting up fully he lifted up his shirt to reveal the bulletproof vest, with each and every curve of his muscles, and the three glowing kryptonite bullets lodged in it.

"But how is the kryptonite not affecting you?," Lois asked as Clark sat up fully and she placed a gentle hand above his heart once again.

"I uh… I made the bulletproof vests out of lead so they can withstand powerful ammunition," Oliver answered.

"Clark?," Lois laughed in a cry, "Why didn't you tell me you were wearing that?"

"I didn't want to worry you," Clark replied, and then took his shirt off to take off the bulletproof vest.

"Guys, why don't you take the tin can to the junkyard?," Oliver suggested nodding his head back at Johnny who was on his knees, staring blankly.

"Gladly," AC said taking his right side and Victor took his left. They all watched them leave as Oliver said, "The junkyard's the perfect place for him." The attention was brought back to Lois and Clark.

"You really scared us, CK," Jimmy replied, still looking down at Clark and Lois. Clark put his shirt back on and smoothed it out. Lois hit him as hard as she could and exclaimed, "Why the hell did you do that to us?! We thought you were dead!"

"_Sorry_, I had to do something. I wanted to say something about the bulletproof vest, but I couldn't waste any time… they were in trouble," Clark said, looking to the remaining League, and stood up while helping Lois to her feet. Her hands didn't leave his arm for a second, "I had to play dead until you guys took care of him… I didn't want anyone else to get hurt."

"Good thinking, Clark… but don't ever do that to us again," Oliver replied, still in disbelief.

"If you ever _ever_ do that again, Clark… I _swear_ I'll kill you myself," Lois said, hitting him in the arm again. He simply nodded and looked apologetic at Lois, replying with his eyes that he'll absolutely never do that again.

"How'd you power him down anyway, Lois? I still can't believe you were able to do that," Clark said, completely amazed at what Lois accomplished.

"I thought you were _dead_, Clark… I would've turned him into _scrap metal_ after what I thought he did to you," Lois answered, still wiping at her dried tears.

"You're amazing, Lois," Clark smiled and she smiled back. She simply took a long sigh of relief that Clark was really okay.

"Well you guys sure have had an eventful last two nights, huh?," Bart asked.

"Yeah we have, Bart. And now that all this craziness is finally over," Clark started and cleared his throat turning to Lois who smiled, knowing what was coming next, "Lois, would you do me the honor of going with me for an ordinary night out?"

"Of course, Smallville… but it won't be _ordinary_… not with _us_," Lois smiled, wrapping her arms around Clark's neck and looking up into his blue-green eyes.

"Nope, it'll never be ordinary with us… it'll _always_ be _extraordinary_," Clark smiled.

"Because of your powers?," Chloe asked intrigued.

"No," Clark shook his head and after a pause from giving Lois a chaste kiss on the lips he replied, "Because I have _Lois Lane_." Everybody in the room smiled at the sentiment, and watched the two soul mates share a kiss.

**THE END**

I hope you all enjoyed my first ever non-time travel and multi-chaptered story!!!!! Did you like what I did? The end wasn't too sappy was it? I hope not... after all Clark really loves Lois ;) :)

I'm working on _Everything_ whenever I get a chance... :)

Please comment and thank you so much for reading!!!!

Clois Forever!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :)


End file.
